


not with a bang but with a whimper

by gunsforhands



Series: glory and gore [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, M/M, but it's levi and eren, it's really just a poem, might make this into a real fic, really vague, so just remember that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsforhands/pseuds/gunsforhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i> "so this is how the world ends, not with a bang but with a <b> w h i m p e r" </b></i><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	not with a bang but with a whimper

_and his eyes closed_

_and he knew he was going to die_

_but he just smiled_

_because death seemed like bliss_

_compared to what his life was like_

_but then he woke up_

_and saw a beautiful face_

_and thought living was okay_

_but the face he saw_

_was one he would never forget_

_it was branded in his brain_

_and he would remember the man who saved him_

_and he would want to repay him_

_so when they met one day_

_he walked up to the man_

_and told him thank you_

_the man was surprised_

_but said it was no problem_

_though the boy insisted that he was indebted to him_

_so the man took him home, made him dinner_

_but never realized he was putting the boy_

_in a deeper debt_

_and so deep that the debt ran_

_that the only way to repay him_

_was by a kiss_

_by a smile only for him_

_by a look just for him_

_and this was how the boy repaid him_

_by loving him_

_until it was too much_

_and he became infatuated_

_and dug his own grave_

_just because of one man_

_he lived because of that man_

_and now he was going to die because of that man_

_his love ran too deep_

_so one morning he saw the man walking_

_and decided to walk alongside him_

_the man never minded_

_and so they walked_

_until they were crossing the street_

_and a car came barreling towards them_

_the boy pushed the man out of the way_

_but wasn't so lucky_

_as he was hit_

_and was suffering injuries_

_that no one could fix_

_and so he would die_

_in just mere minutes_

_when the man realized_

_that his savior_

_was just a boy_

_and he was going to die_

_because of him_

_and so he said to the boy_

_who only had seconds left_

_so_

_this_

_is_

_how_

_the_

_world_

_ends_

_not_

_with_

_a_

_bang_

_but_

_with_

_a_

_whimper_

_and the boy smiled_

_and said those three words one more time_

_before his eyes closed_

_for eternity_

_and they put him in a wooden box_

_six feet under the ground_

_and on his gravestone_

_the man had those words_

_along with the three words_

_he had always_

_neglected to say_

_and he cried for hours_

_on the ground_

_blaming himself for the death_

_of the one person he loved_

_and the one person_

_who_

_loved_

_him_


End file.
